Tudo o que você é
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: e tudo o que eu amo em você, Scorpius.


São cabelos loiros. Amarelos como os do pai, mas não _tão _amarelos assim. Não como o sol num dia de verão – é aquele raio de sol que escapa por uma nuvem imensa de chuva e bate numa pedra qualquer. É esbranquiçado. Se eu fosse mais como papai, minha comparação seria simples: uma banana descascada. Amarelo esbranquiçado. Se eu fosse descrever os olhos eu gastaria todas as horas do meu dia, todas as horas da minha vida. Eu gastaria tanto, tanto tempo que meu pai ia me arrancar do quarto para ir treinar Quadribol.

Eu gosto de você não ter herdado os olhos do seu pai. Quando nos encontramos com o senhor Malfoy, papai e mamãe o cumprimentam com aquele tom estranho. Eles não nos deixam saber tudo da Guerra, mas dá para ver que tinha algo lá. Não gosto dos olhos do seu pai, desculpe-me. Você também não gosta do cabelo do meu. Eu gosto quando você deita a cabeça no meu colo e olha para mim com os olhos da sua mãe. São olhos castanhos, mas não é um castanho qualquer. São castanhos como chocolate meio-amargo, não um da Dedosdemel, um trouxa que minha mãe às vezes compra para a gente.

Talvez você devesse ficar com raiva por eu comparar seus olhos a chocolates trouxas, mas você é só _meio_-amargo, então dá só um sorriso meio contrariado, meio divertido. Amo o seu sorriso, também. Os seus lábios são muito, muito finos e isso deve ser uma característica Malfoy. Eu não gosto muito de lábios finos, mas dos seus, sim. São finos e, quando você sorri, um lado seu faz covinha. É a coisa mais graciosa do mundo, por falta de palavra melhor.

Seu rosto é muito magro, como todos os rostos da sua família. Num mundo onde todos somos feios – haha – eu ainda consigo te achar bonito. Suas sobrancelhas e cílios têm a mesma cor clara demais do cabelo e chega até a ser apavorante. Seus cílios... eles sempre parecem estar embaraçados, aqueles minúsculos pêlos clarinhos, clarinhos. Quando você está com sono, seus olhos ficam borrados. É como chocolate derretido.

O nariz é um nariz Malfoy. É fino e reto e um pouco grande e isso até que me diverte. Sua pele é tão branca que chega a ser cinza, às vezes. E tem as suas mãos e eu acho que elas são as mais lindas do mundo. Seus dedos são longos e ossudos e, não sei, acho que é culpa deles que a sua letra seja tão bonita e reclinada. Quando você escreve _Rose_ em qualquer lugar, eu paro de achar meu nome tão sem-graça e – só porque é você – se torna um dos mais bonitos do mundo.

Adoro o jeito como seu cabelo cai sobre os olhos, quando estamos andando por Hogwarts. Como você levanta as sobrancelhas quando alguém estranha uma pessoa da Sonserina com uma da Grifinória. Esse tempo já passou, não é mesmo? O jeito como você dá de ombros. Você tem esse corpo magrelo e chega a ser algo meio engraçado.

Gosto quando ficamos perto do lago e você pega pedras e fica jogando na água. Gosto quando você passa horas mexendo nos meus cabelos. Ou quando diz _Rose_ – é o mesmo que quando escreve, exatamente como se a palavra bonita ganhasse vida. Gosto quando você não se importa com nossas famílias. Quando você não se importa com a sua, na verdade, porque há tempos os Weasley deixaram de se incomodar com os Malfoy. Gosto quando você pega as minhas bochechas em suas mãos de dedos longos e roça o nariz no meu.

Gosto quando você me beija. Gosto disso especialmente nesse ano, já que não precisamos nos importar com NOM's ou NIEM's. O sexto ano, segundo tia Ginny, é o melhor ano para namorar. Talvez ela diga isso por experiência própria. Gosto de como você é alto e eu tenho que ficar na ponta dos pés para te beijar. Gosto de quando estamos estudando juntos. Gosto de quando estamos juntos, de qualquer maneira. Gosto quando você me olha e eu consigo ver o amor no seu olhar. É tão, tão forte, que basta um olhar seu para o meu estômago inteiro revirar.

Que besteiras que estou dizendo aqui – gosto disso e daquilo. Não é verdade. Eu _amo _tudo isso. E tudo isso é você, Scorpius.

* * *

**N/A: **Clichê, desoriginal, romântica e melosa. Pode me xingar nos comentários por isso. (:


End file.
